In His Eyes
by Sky's Eternity
Summary: Sequel to Yuletide Dance. Who knew that Christmas morning would turn out like this? One-shot Squarry Squall x Harry.


Summary: YD Universe. Who knew Christmas morning was going to turn out like this? Squarry, one-shot. Squall x Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy which belongs to SquareEnix or Harry Potter, belonging to JK Rowling. Please support the official release.

* * *

"Morning," A very soft and gentle voice whispered into the earlobe of his lover. His arms wrapped firmly around his lover's nearly bare thighs, Squall's hands were happily resting on his lover's stomach as his lips removed himself from his lover's ear to his dark black hair. The warmth of the bed and the body heat made the younger boy smile gently and softly within his sleep as he snuggled closer towards the older male. The urge and need not to wake up and to simply lay in his lovers arms.

Harry smiled gently as he felt his lover's hold; his eyes remained shut but a soft smile bloomed upon his face as he pushed back into his lover's chest, shivering in pleasure as he felt the warmth that Squall was producing with their bodies. His own hands slowly wrapped his fingers around his lover's own hands, as they simply lay with each other in the bed. The warm covered their bodies within their own private dorm; after the incident with Ron, Harry found himself unable to be in the exact same room as his ex-best friend, not that most of the Gryffindor House, mainly just Ron, Seamus, and Lavender no longer wanted him or Hermione, due to him being gay and Hermione siding with him. After first it had hurt Harry but as he thought about it more, the hurt went away and woke up him; making him realize just how much of an asshole his former friend was, and just how much Ron used him and hindered him so.

And honestly, the fact that he had realized that Ron had used him merely as a tool for fame and money hurt him more then anything else in the world. People; that were willing to use people as pawns, for their own satisfaction made his stomach twist and turn about. Harry gripped Squall's hands as he remembered when Squall had discovered that Dumbledore was planning to kill Harry off as soon as he finished his objective; however; from some reason it didn't surprise him at all, that the Headmaster would do it. He…just wasn't surprised by it, as the days went by he realized he always knew the true nature of Albus Dumbledore but had become blinded by his so-called savior that he had deluded himself into thinking, much like the Weasley's, that Dumbledore could do absolutely no wrong. He snorted softly into his pillow, that was then and this…this was now.

"You're thinking again," Squall murmured gently to him, the younger male turned and faced Squall, who was elbowed up, staring down at him with concern. The expressionless features on his face would make one assume that he didn't care or was concerned. However, Harry knew Squall better then that; he was able to read his lover easily; his stormy blue held concern and love within them. Squall gently stroked Harry's cheek before leaning down and capturing his lips into a short but meaningful kiss.

Harry whimpered at the loss of the kiss but blushed deeply as he looked into his lover's eyes. "Just thinking about the past…" His voice soft and gentle as he looked at his lover; he smiled shyly at him and blushed even more as he stared at Squall's muscular chest; sure they shared they same bed but it was a wonder seeing his lover semi-naked-though they have seen each other complete naked it was still taking time for Harry and even Squall himself to get use to.

"It's been a year." Squall stated softly as he looked at Harry, a barely there smile appeared upon his lips as he looked at his lover. Harry nodded as he adjusted himself so that they were both comfortable.

Harry nodded as he looked at Squall; a soft wistful smile appeared on his face. "Yeah," Giggling quiet he smiled at Squall. "You were both a brave and naughty man Squall."

An impish smirk appeared on Squall's smirk, quite out of character for the Commander and Headmaster of Balamb. "Naughty, huh?" the brunette haired man lend down and licked the younger boy's neck slowly, wanting to taste his beloved and see him squirm within pleasure. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as the older brunette slowly went down, though unlike Squall himself, Harry was wearing pajamas. It both made the thrill of making his lover squirm, adventurous and irritating. His eyes never left Harry, as he watched with glee as his lover panted and whimpered in pleasure, not wanting it to stop; Squall smirked underneath his bangs, he'd pleasure him alright-

"GUYS!" Zack's sing song tone came from down stairs. "HURRY UP! IT'S PRESENT OPENING TIME!"

Cursing underneath his breath, Squall removed his tongue from Harry's neck and glared at the door with venom. He was going to kill that violet eyed bastard if it was the last thing he did! They were trying to have some alone time!

"Squall," Squall turned and saw the reprimanding glint in his lover's eyes, the SeeD sighed heavily; they both hated it when they were trying to be alone and have someone interrupt them, and the fact it was the Holidays meant they'd probably wouldn't get a chance to be alone. Harry gently gripped Squall's hand," It just for today Squall, then we'll be able to be alone for awhile."

Squall looked into his lover's eyes and nodded slowly as he kissed his younger boyfriend gently. Before Squall ever meet Harry, he never participated in any time of events or holidays, he was and I quote 'a heartless bastard' by most of the school and back home. He was glad when he discovered that Harry wasn't much of a Holiday person himself, in fact, it was on Halloween last year where they both bonded the most, both of them wanting to get away from the crowds and the expectations. There was one thing that Squall had come to love about Halloween though, as a dark smirk appeared mentally in his mind; knocking Ron across the room via Fire Spell, was always a good thing.

The red head should learn to think before speaking; no one should be so thoughtless and tactless about someone losing their parents. Squall gripped his hands into a first as he began to dress himself in his usual leather attire. His eyes flickered to his lover, and smirked as his eyes checked Harry out, the younger male was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a tight light green silk shirt and a black vest. Looking at Squall, the younger blushed. "Shall we?"

Squall's eyes softened as he gripped his boyfriend's hand. "Ready when you are," The two descended from their room; it was better to share a large dorm rather a single room. It was better to be safe and sorry, rather then stupid and dead; Squall and Harry shared the South Dorm; West Dorm was shared by Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth, East Dorm by Tidus and Snow, and North Dorm by Reno, Rufus and Tseng. Speaking of the red head, the EMR wielding Turk looked at them and smirked in a rather pompous manner; his EMR was attached to his hip and his cigarette was being played within his fingers.

"Was wonderin' when you two would be down, yo." Reno stated with a grin and winked. "You two have fun up there?"

Squall growled, as he tried to push back the burning sensation that threatened to appear on his cheeks, Harry eyed the red head with a frown before he crossed his arms. "What Squall and I did or did not do in the bedroom is NO one's business but our own," His eyes narrowed coldly. "Understand?" Electricity flickered in between his free hands, showing Reno that any 'problems' would be…disposed of indefinitely. Squall smirked, his lover learned well under the former General's tutelage, a mental note was made to thank Sephiroth as the red head squirmed as the sight of the electricity and hid behind Tseng, who rolled his eyes and gave the two an apologetic look.

Squall, nodded in acceptance as he guided Harry over to the free chair; his eyes scanned the room to see who was already in the room. On the left side he was Yuna's group; Tidus, Lulu, Rikku, Shuyin, Lenne, Paine, Nooj, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Baralai, Gippal Wakka, Leblanc and Kimahri, among their group was Locke and his group; Terra; Edgar, Sabin, Setzer, Mog, and Celes; their were others however they were unable to come to the party due to their own business; not that Squall cared of course. Over by the right side was Hermione, sitting with the Turks; and Cloud's group; which consisted of Cloud himself, Sephiroth, Zack, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Nanaki, Barret, Cid, Vincent Valentine, Cait Sith and his operator Reeve, Denzel, Marlene, and Rufus Shinra. His own friends; Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Xu, Nida, Seifer, Fuujin and Raijin were all by the middle, standing and looking at them with a smile their faces.

"Yo!" Zell greeted with a grin on his face as he looked at the two; Seifer's arm was wrapped around his waist. The spiky blonde grinned widely," We were wondering when you two were going to join us."

"Oh leave them alone," Edgar defended them with a wave of his hand. He grinned at Squall and Harry," After all, it is their one year anniversary!"

"Hey!" Selphie exclaimed loudly as her eyes went wide, and locked on them. Squall looked at her, frowning as his sense began screaming at him. "That's right! It is your one year anniversary!"

Squall crossed his arms. "Yes, and?"

"It's not like it matters," Harry murmured quietly; his eyes trained on Selphie. "And besides," He continued. "Squall and I originally got together near the end of November."

Selphie instantly deflated. "Oh…"

Squall rolled eyes as he sat in the nearest chair, pulling Harry on to his lap and thus causing the younger boy to blush deeply. "Let's just get this over and done with, shall we?" 'So I can go and molest Harry later' part was unsaid but everyone knew that Squall was thinking it and meant it.

"Hey," Irvine spoke up with a frown on his face as he looked around the room. "Where exactly are Sirius, Remus, Laguna and Kiros?"

Squall closed his eyes and pushed back the headache that was beginning to form within his mind, he really didn't want to deal with this right now; he just wanted the hurry up, open the presents then go and molest his boyfriend in the shower. Was that too MUCH to ask for really? Glaring at the Cowboy, he snarled rather loudly," Does it really matter Kinneas?"

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm sure that Harry would like to have his godparents here, hmmm?"

Squall narrowed his eyes and glared at the Cowboy, but bit his tongue. He knew that Harry probably did want to spend Christmas with Sirius and Remus; after all they had years to catch up on…same with himself and Laguna. His Jaw tightened at the thought of that idiot being his father; he wondered just how the hell did he have to share the same genetics with a pony tailed moron like him? Pinching the bridge of his nose, the scarred man felt his thoughts beginning form and merge with one another.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Harry stated calmly as he lend into Squall's chest, his eyes locking with his lover's. "I'm sure, that all of us can wait until they get here, before we open presents. Right?"

Squall stared into his lover's eyes for a moment and nodded his head slowly; his arm held Harry against his chest. "Ah."

Terra smiled gently at the two. "I'm glad that you were finally able to find someone, Squall." During the battle against Chaos, Terra, along with the others had become worried that Squall's anti-social nature would push away any opportunity for him to find love, but it seemed that their worries were only just that. Worries.

"Thank you," Squall replied with a nod.

Terra nodded back at him, with a smile. Harry looked at Hermione," So anyone have any idea what happened to Ron?"

The bushy haired girl shrugged." I don't know, all I know is that McGonagall isn't letting him off easily," Her eyes and tone darkened. "Whatever happens to him is too good for him."

"Too right," Nida murmured as he looked at his weapon. "Would have been easier to let us gut him-"

"Or introduce him to a few Ultima's here and there," Locke added in with a firm nod.

Lulu snorted at the silver haired man's comment. "Ultima's? That's just letting him off easy," The Black Mage's visible eyes narrowed thoughtfully, as a cold smirk formed. "How about freezing him, and the burning him alive?"

"Isn't that a bit much, ya?" Wakka asked his wife, he gulped as he felt himself on the receiving end of the Black Mage's glare. "N-never mind!"

Lulu smirked. "Good boy."

"Man you're whipped," A voice called with a laugh. Tidus grinned as saw Snow (1), standing there with Lighting, and three others. The older blonde grinned as he went over and kissed the Blitz Ball star. He grinned even more when he grabbed the shorter boy's ass, who in return, eeped. Everyone in the room laughed well naturedly.

The dark haired man looked at them and nodded, his eyes locked with Harry and nodded politely at him. Harry beamed at the older male," Hey Noctis, Merry Christmas."

"I thought I told you to call me Noct," The man stated coolly as he looked at Harry, his eyes darkened but flickered with a humor and some brotherly love within them. The girl beside him stepped on his foot. "Ow!"

"Be nice Noctis," She reprimanded him in a superior tone; however her eyes were filled with mirth. Walking over to everyone she smiled. "I'm Stella, a friend of Noctis. It's very nice to meet all of you."

Harry grinned. "Nice to meet you as well, Stella."

Stella smiled back, as Squall frowned her; she giggled when the scarred man wrapped his arm around Harry tighter and glared at her loathingly. Noctis looked at them and sighed heavily, this one of the many reasons why he preferred not to attend parties or be around people, the dark haired man made his way over to the nearest wall and simply leaned there. His eyes, however carefully observed everyone else, and to make sure Squall didn't molest Harry.

"So," Stella began with a smile on her face. "Is this everyone?" The Introduction was complete and over with as they all sat around the room, with smiling faces and gestures.

Harry shook his head in negative. "Sirius, Remus, Laguna and Kiros are still missing…"

"Bill and Charlie also may not be able to make it do to work," Locke interjected with a frown, clearing wanting his boyfriend to be here. Shuyin was silent as he looked away from everyone, also wanting his own lover to be with them as well.

"I'm sure they'll show up…" Harry began with a small smile.

"If not, beat their asses later," Irvine suggested with a grin on his face.

Seifer snickered. "You beat INTO their asses!"

Locke and Shuyin blushed deeply at that comment; as everyone else either snorted or rolled their eyes at the childish comment before returning their attention on other things.

"Is Seifer always like this?" Harry whispered softly into Squall's neck, as he lend on his boyfriend. The scarred mercenary nodded his head, his arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist protectively. Snuggling deep into Squall's chest, his eyes closed as he felt his lover's warmth," I wonder when Sirius and the others are going to get here."

"Did someone say Sirius?" A sing song voice asked, as the door to the dorm opened widely. Everyone turned around and saw Sirius….standing there….in the most horrifying thing ever to be seen.

He was dressed as Santa Claus.

"Oh…." Selphie began her eyes wide.

Irvine's jaw dropped. "My…."

"Hyne," Quistis cursed as she stared in horror at the raven haired man that stood before them.

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose, oh Hyne on a stick this was just embarrassing. If Sirius dressed up then….his eyes widened in complete horror as he and Harry looked at each other; "Wanna get out of here?"

Harry nodded instantly. "Good idea!"

"H-Hey!" Sirius exclaimed with a large pout, thus causing everyone to burst out in laughter; Noctis allowed a small smile to dawn his lips while Squall masked his features with his stoic expression while on the inside he was smiling and laughing, but that wouldn't do. After all, he DID have a reputation of being the cold hearted bastard from hell to maintain.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed a small smile to appear on her lips. "I think it's time to open up presents!"

"Yeah!" Locke exclaimed with a huge grin on his face, looking like an eager child. The others began to laugh loudly as they all gathered around the fire and began to exchange gifts with one another; the atmosphere was filled with love, peace and laughter. The bright smiles on their faces, and within their eyes...it made Squall wonder what life would have been like without any of them. Subconsciously, his hand touched his heart; would he be alone in his room or would he be out on a suicidal mission?

A hand gently touched his, causing the scarred man to look up and stared straight into the eyes of his boyfriend. Harry gave him a softly smile and squeezed his hand gently, Squall nodded in return. No words were needed between them; they understood each other perfectly without speaking or moving. That was what Squall loved about Harry the most, he always knew that Harry could read him like a book; in and out just like he was able to read Harry as easily. It also what made their relationship work-however, like most couples they did have the occasional fights here and there; mostly about Squall not sleeping right, or Harry not eating much but it was something that they were slowly working on.

"Squall!" A teasing tone came from Zack, causing the Commander of SeeD to eye the Ex-SOLDIER member warily. Amethyst and stormy blue meet as the temperature slowly dropped heavily; Squall really didn't like the glint within the spiky dark haired man's eyes; not at all. "How about giving your present to Harry?"

Squall stared at him in horror. Of course that Lion of Balamb would never show such an emotion, nope, never. Just because he had a horror stricken look in his eyes didn't mean he was truly terrified nor was he thinking about cowering behind the couch until the year was over; nope, no sire was he scared about Harry's opinion on the present he had gotten him. His black leathered gloved hands twitched with nervously and anxiety; he hoped to god that his lover enjoyed his present, he really, really did.

Harry titled his head with curiosity as he looked at Squall, wondering just what the older male had gotten him for Christmas. "Squall…?" His tone was soft as he stared into Squall's eyes. He knew, no matter what the gunblade user had gotten him, he would simply love it and cherish it. Deciding to give Squall some encouragement, he placed in Squall's hand a long black wrapping paper with dark emerald green stars and midnight blue ribbons wrapped around here. "Here," he smiled at his boyfriend with a small. "For you."

Squall's eyes snapped open before narrowing and accepted the present, he gave the younger boy a soft look before he returned to opening the gift in calm yet rushing manner; he was curious to see what his lover had gotten-"Oh Harry..." Squall whispered in awe, as he stared at the present that he had received from his boyfriend. "It's beautiful."

It was a Necklace, and not just any necklace; but a necklace made out of pure silver. It was a bird, with two large wings covering its body. Within the wings was a bright jewel within them; a ruby if he wasn't mistaken.

Harry blushed deeply." I know you like jewelry so..." he looked at Squall very shyly at him; as Squall instantly wrapped the necklace around his neck and wore it under Griever, so that the Lion GF didn't get jealous; concealing the snicker the brunette lend over and kissed Harry softly.

"Thank," He whispered softly so only that Harry was able to hear him, his arms pulled his lover closer before he nuzzled Harry's black hair. "It's beautiful; I'll never take it off." He nearly chuckled as he saw the blush form upon his lover's face once again; he loved seeing Harry blush, it was very adorable on the younger boy's face.

Harry smiled softly. "I'm glad," He rests his head against Squall's chest.

"Awwww," Zack cooed with a grin on his face, only to be shut up by Sephiroth who whacked him. Pouting, the Ex-SOLDIER member looked at Squall," Soo...where's Harry's present?"

"Yeah!" Rikku exclaimed with a large pout," I wanna see what you got Harry!"

Oerba titled her head," I too am curious," looking at the two other women." Lightning, Stella?"

Lightning eyed her coolly," Let him give Harry his present on his own terms; Oerba." her tone reprimanding, showing the lighter haired woman that she was not tolerating her behavior.

"Lightning is correct," Stella astonished the red haired girl calmly as she looked at her directly. She then glanced at Squall and giggled softly," I believe that Squall wants to give Harry his present in private, correct?"

Squall glared at her coldly.

Harry frowned in confusion," Huh?"

(Might as well get this over with) Squall thought to himself calmly as he looked at his boyfriend, his eyes never tearing away. He gave a deep gulp as he closed his eyes for a millisecond and reopened; digging deep into his bottom leather pocket. He frowned as he digged even deeply, ignoring the remarks that he swore he could hear that was coming from the three blonde haired idiots; Seifer, Snow and Tidus. Growling to himself, his finger tips locked with the box. Grinning, he pulled it out and looked at his boyfriend. "Harry, I love you. I love you more then life it's self, if you hadn't entered my life I probably would have never discovered so many wonderful things in this world nor would I be the person that I am today," Taking a deep breath as he looked at Harry. "W-what I'm trying to say is Harry…" opening the box. "Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world?"

Harry's eyes stared at the ring that laid in the box, looking up at Squall; he smiled lovingly. "You didn't have to ask Squall, the answer would have been yes anyway."

Squall smiled as he took the ring and placed it upon his younger lover's finger before capturing Harry's lips into a passionate and longing kiss. Ignoring the world around them, as their arms wrapped around each other and continued to kiss each other, each kiss more passionately then the next. Their eyes locked with each other's as they kissed each other a final time before simply staring into each other's eyes.

"Awww!" Zack exclaimed with a grin on his face; Squall could have sworn he saw puppy dog ears and a tail appear out of nowhere. "You two are so CUTE together!"

"Down boy!" Sephiroth hissed as he once again whacked his amethyst eyed lover on the head, the former General looked at the Commander of SeeD before inclining his head with a nod, giving them his blessing. Harry beamed while Squall saw the underlying words,' if you hurt him, you're dead' threat. Squall would never hurt Harry, however if he did Squall would make sure that he'd be the one to kick his own ass.

Cloud looked at Squall, expressionless as always but nodded with a faint barely there smile as he saw the glint of approval shine within the mako-eyes. Noctis sighed but was smiling underneath his bangs; Locke and Edgar were both grumbling as they handed Sezter a shit load of Gil-Squall growled. Damn it, those two were betting on him again? Bastards. Terra simply smiled at them while several others nodded their heads.

"Congratulations," Sirius told them with a smile on his face. "I'm glad that Harry's found someone that finally sees and loves him for him, and not for his status or money." It was true, before Squall came along several people had tried to obtain Harry only for them to fail in the end via Hermione, who knew exactly what to do with these so-called...suitors.

"I say we party!" Snow exclaimed with a grin on his face, before he was kicked in the head by Lightning. "OW!" The pink haired woman snarled at him furiously as she began kicking him again and again, yelling at him for his overall stupidity and idiocy. Squall shook his head, he almost pitied Snow. Almost, of course, smirking he looked at Seifer who was sweating underneath the glances that Zell was giving him.

Squall lends back and smirked. Maybe this Christmas wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter, I want to wish everyone a very Happy Holiday and hoped everyone's have a happy -insert Holiday here- :D I hope everyone enjoyed!

I'm still pending if I should write a prequel to DT and IHE's or not, so tell me in a review or PM me what you think!


End file.
